Restfield always was my favorite cemetery
by WillowTree13
Summary: Buffy and Spike meet while she is on patrol and the night takes an unexpected twist.


Buffy sat dangling her legs over the side of one of her favorite mausoleums in Restfield Cemetery. It was a cool summer night, and she was glad to catch a break from the heat wave. She was also grateful for the peace and quite. Often she wondered how she could find such tranquility in the graveyard that she was buried in only a short couple of weeks ago.

It wasn't that she didn't love Dawnie and appreciate having Willow and Tara around 1630 Revello. It was just that since she'd come back, she couldn't help but find the Scoobies a little… well stifling to say the least. And loud. Very loud and chaotic. Heaven was so much quieter and uncomplicated compared to Sunnydale. Come to think of it, pretty much anywhere seems less complicated when compare to Sunnydale.

She let out a long sigh and looked towards the stars remembering what it felt like up there. The night air felt good, and nights like this made her think that maybe she could be happy again like before.

Before she died for the second time. There's an idea her pre-Slayer, LA cheerleader self never would have been able to conceive of. It was nice to dream about what her life would have been like had she never been called. Of course there were some pros and cons of her dream world. As much as she would have liked to think that she would have grown out of her superficial, Cordelia-esque, bitchy-Buffy state of mind she knew that slaying had done her some good. Normal Buffy never would have found the cure for cancer or saved the world or done anything consequential. _"Well not that I'll be putting a lab coat on anytime soon either…" _Buffy mused._ "But I help people. That's nice, I guess."_

It was also nice to know her own strength. To know that when things needed to be done, when the Master had to be killed, when Angel needed to be sent to hell, when she had to nose dive to her own death, she could do it. She never would have been tested like that if she was just normal Buffy. Then again maybe that would be a good thing. A less complicated-y Buffy.

Once again she sighed, as she felt a familiar tingle run up her spine. The wind changed directions and she caught his scent, tobacco and leather. She really didn't need his chatter right now. Spike hung back appraising her mood. His nose knew just how volatile she could be these days. Still, he wished that Buffy could just let him in. He knew that he understood her a lot more than she thought.

Buffy frowned to herself feeling annoyed. Did he really think that she didn't know he was there? That she didn't sense him ages ago?

"_Well, it's now or never mate,"_ Spike thought to his self as he made his way over to her.

"I'm not in the mood to talk, Spike. And definitely not with you."

"Guess it's a good thing I haven't said anything then, luv," drawled Spike.

"_Too bad you just ruined it,"_ thought Buffy. _"Oh well, I should slay something tonight anyway." _She hopped off the mausoleum and stalked off into the cemetery.

An hour later and she could still feel him following behind her. She felt a fledgling near by and took off after it, but Buffy could still sense Spike hot on her heels. She made a snap decision and suddenly stopped. Spike came plowing into her, and they tumbled into a tree.

"It's really a shame you couldn't have landed on a pointy branch," Buffy quipped, "Oh and STOP following me. You're really not that stealthy Spike."

"Wasn't trying to be stealthy. You said you didn't want to talk so I didn't"

"Since when did you start doing what I asked? Well now I'm asking you to go away," huffed Buffy.

"You know luv while we sit here arguing, the newbie is probably out hunting for their first meal."

"Right. Vampires. _Real_ Vampires. That's why I came here tonight," Buffy said turning on her heel and pursuing the fledge.

Spike ran after her yelling, "Oi! Just because I can't bite people doesn't mean I'm not a real vampire."

A female scream punctuated through their bickering. The pair sprinted towards the victim, and Buffy quickly disposed of the vamp with a high-kick and stake combo.

"See Spike, exactly my point. A _real_ vampire, you know one who tries to eat people."

Spike leered as he curled his tongue behind his teeth. "Pet if you wanted me to eat you-"

"You can stop there," Buffy said as she blushed furiously and crossed her arms across her chest.

"_Hmmm. There's a new reaction,"_ Spike thought. _"I made Buffy blush."_ He inhaled deeply. _"Very interesting…"_

"You can stop smirking," she snapped.

"So you get all hot think about the Big Bad curled up between your legs, huh?" God sometimes he wondered why he pushed her buttons like that. One of these days he was going to get himself staked. Then she gave him those fiery eyes and that hell cat look, and he remembered exactly why. She was damn right sexy when she was pissed.

"The only way you'll ever get between my legs is if I'm squeezing you to death between them," she retorted. God he was so infuriating. Why couldn't he just let her be? He always had to follow her around making those annoying puppy dog eyes, with his stupid Englishy comments, and his annoying talking, and his sexy smirk. Wait sexy? Not sexy. Damn annoying.

He pulled a cigarette out of his duster and flicked on his trusty silver lighter. Spike let out a drag and said, "Mmmm? Is that so luv? It'd be a hell of a way to go though wouldn't it?"

"_Ugh,"_ she thought. _"It's the 1990s who smokes anymore? I mean really? It's so disgusting and wow he does have pretty full lips. Full, kissable, undead, disgusting, vampire lips. And why is everything always an innuendo for him?"_

"Why so silent, pet? You picturing us naked?" He looped his thumbs through his jeans and rocked his hips suggestively. "'Cuz I can clear things up for you if you want."

"Yeah whatever Spike. In your dreams. You can go enjoy to company of your imagination and your left hand tonight."

"Oh so is that what you're into? You like to watch. How kinky."

He was prepared for the right hook aimed at his nose. However, her roundhouse kick caught him off guard, and sent him sailing into a tombstone.

Buffy was beyond livid. Somehow he always managed to fire her up, to get her blood pumping. It was so satisfying to hit him. She was so ready to be home and away from Spike. _"Buffy plus bubble bath equals love_," she thought smiling.

"Always knew I got you hot," Spike called after her retreating figure as he was still lying next to the remains of the headstone.

She did a 180. What is his problem? Did he really think that he could just say that to stuff to her? She'd the slayer. As in the Vampire Slayer. Who is very, very ticked of at a certain vampire. Not for the first time, Buffy wondered how Spike had ever managed to survive for this long.

"What is your problem? I'd really like to know? You Vampire. Me Slayer," she shouted as she gestured wildly and closed the gap between them. Buffy held him down with a four inch, thigh-high leather boot on his chest. She applied more pressure to the boot. "You do not get to talk to me like that."

Spike smirked as a wicked idea crossed his mind. Dominatrix Buffy sure was inspiring his blood flow to travel south of the border even more than usual. With images of leather clad Buffy handling whips and hand cuffs dancing in his head, Spike wrapped his hand around her ankle and gave a tug.

Down Buffy came until she was straddling him and his rock hard cock.

"Do you ever listen?" she said furiously. "You. Do. Not. Touch. Me," said Buffy punctuating each word with a punch to his face.

God help him. This was the hottest thing he had ever seen. Buffy straddling him with that sexy go fuck yourself look blazing in her eyes. His cock jumped.

"_Seriously? This was turning him on even more? What is his problem?"_ Buffy thought. She froze as she felt him rocking against her wet center. _"Patrolling in a skirt was a bad idea. A terrible idea. Oh God. An amazingly wonderful idea."_

"_Consequences be damned,"_ he thought as he flipped her over and smashed his lips against hers. Buffy moaned then one of his founds found her breast as the other pushed aside her thong and found her core. _"Christ, she's so fucking wet."_

Buffy stilled as her eyes shot open with panic written all over them. He knew she was about to bolt, but Spike bit her nipple as his thumb rubbed her clit, and she started bucking against him.

"_Christ help me. I'm outside on the grass in a cemetery and Buffy is fucking my fingers like there's no tomorrow." _

"…_Ugh…" thought Buffy._

Spike tore the front of her shirt open to gain access to her glorious, perky tits. _"No bra tonight. No wonder I love this girl. Mmmm." _He said latching onto a rosy nipple. He bit down with his blunt teeth and she screamed out, "Spike."

"_Christ, if she keeps doing that I might shoot my load."_

She frowned as he released her nipple, but his mouth soon found her clit. Buffy screamed out and pulled him by his hair as she bucked against his face. Spike thrust another finger in her as he sucked on her clit. _"Tastes so fucking good,"_ he thought.

Spike couldn't wait any longer. He needed to be inside of her. His mouth never left her pussy as he unzipped his pants. In one sure thrust, Spike was buried to the hilt inside of Buffy.

"Oh God. Oh God. Spike," Buffy yelled. He was so much bigger than any of her other lovers had been. He stretched her so much it was almost painful. He felt so good that it was torturous.

Spike grabbed her legs and threw them over his shoulders. He ground himself into her at a merciless pace as he gripped her hips tightly. Buffy couldn't wait any longer. She needed release. She snaked her hand between her legs and began to rub her clit, but Spike smacked her hand away.

He pulled her legs off his shoulders and spread her legs wide apart grasping the backs of her knees. Just as he felt himself getting close to his release, he dropped one of Buffy's legs and rubbed her clit firmly. She roared as she orgasmed. Her walls clamped down around him and brought him over the edge. Buffy moaned as he spilled his cold seed inside of her.

They both locked eyes and froze, neither knowing how the other would react…


End file.
